Dinosir
General Information Dinosir is a member who arrived on April 28, 2014. He quickly became a Top Contributor and is now a Champion. However it was during his early weeks that he encountered some technical difficulties on the site. Dinosir participates in almost any discussion, and is also a blogger. He was very active as suggested. Other than dinosaurs, Dinosir also has an interest in top hats. Dinosir is welcomed througout the website. Dinosir also sometimes contributes on Dinosaur Home's Wiki as DSWC (DinoSirWikiaContributor). Technical Difficulties Slightly prior to the voting problems with bigtooth, Dinosir experienced some technical difficulties in his early time on Dinosaur Home. Messages expressing 'Forbidden Access' prevented him from writing testimonials for fellow members, publishing installments in his 'Favourite Herbivorous Dinosaurs' blog series (Which had only just started when the problem arose), and later on the creation of new forum topics. However thanks to support from the community, in particular Vale, jade, and admin, the problem was quickly resolved. Relations Dinosir has good relations with most people on the site, in particular Dinosaurus rex, JMD, Rex Fan 684, and Arctodus. Unbeknown to Dinosir, JMD actually blocked him from messaging him at one point, when JMD felt all "irrelevant who vs who threads" should be removed (For more detail see either the page for JMD or the ''History Of Dinosaur Home''.) This was soon resolved, and they still have mostly good relations, although they have their ups and downs. In November 2015, their relations deteriorated, but bounced back by mid-December. Bigtooth Dinosir had a grudge on one member, Bigtooth, that was months old. They used to be good friends in their early days on the site, Dinosir often supplying Bigtooth with many creatures for his "journal". However, Dinosir soon grew tired of Bigtooth's "demands" (For lack of a better word) for more creatures, and grew frustrated. Following Bigtooth's initial ban, Dinosir made his real feelings about Bigtooth known, sparking a series of offensive comments directed in both ways on the Dinosaur Home Wiki. Months later, as Bigtooth returned, both apologized for their actions towards each other, voted positively for each other, and contacted each other on a daily basis. But Dinosir soon grew tired of Bigtooth again, and voted negatively for him. As a result, Bigtooth reciprocated, but due to the thread upon which he voted, Dinosir took this as just a plain act of spite on Bigtooth's behalf, and thus Dinosir began criticizing Bigtooth. Bigtooth took this as unjust and a blatant attempt from Dinosir to get him banned, but Dinosir had a reason behind every one of his actions, even if they may of seemed harsh and hurtful. Bigtooth decided to write propaganda on Dinosir's wiki page, as Dinosir was involved in near enough every move against Bigtooth. Both continued to grow more tired of each other with every single post. Due to their stubbornness, and neither being willing to let it go, the feud looked set to never be resolved, untill bigtooth was banned again. Hiatus' Summer 2015 Hiatus Dinosir had been posting less frequently ever since the start of summer 2015, until he took an abrupt hiatus from Dinosaur Home in mid-June. Nothing was heard from Dinosir until almost three months later, when he returned to Dinosaur Home on Wednesday, 16th September. It's safe to say he had quite a few notifications to sort through upon his return. Age of Professionalism Hiatus (September 2016-April 2018) Dinosir returned to Dinosaur Home on 16 September 2015 and had a resurgence, returning to his full force for just under a year, when he stopped posting on 6 September 2016 for over a year. Dinosir last went online on 6 April 2017, until he returned on Sunday, 29th April 2018. Account Information Dinosir is a Champion Member and has a User Rating of 18. His avatar is of an old Triceratops ''depiction with a top hat. Dinosir has 18 ''Blog Posts.